


Everything's Different Because of You

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is trying to keep up with everything but he's not sure he can, and when he admits it to the wrong person, things get a bit more out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Different Because of You

Nick sat back in his leather chair at his new home office. Dragging out a long sigh realizing he and Ellis had never even gotten close to being halfway done unpacking. He's not sure how Ellis was able to convince him to move BACK to Savammah. CEDA recently called the area "clear" and allowed people to move back.  And of course Ellis bought a house (under Nicks name) and told the ex-con about their big move after the fact.

"C'mon Nick! It'll be like goin' down memory lane agin!" Ellis had said.

"We went down memory lane 2 weeks ago El! What the hell?!" Nick had snapped. Nick dwelled on it for a moment as he rummaged through one of the boxes. It was that stupid pouting face, and those big blue puppy eyes. He was stressed at most those two weeks because of his job. Annoying clients demanding to press charges over the stupidest of reasons.  Nick didn't even know how he won those stupid cases when there was never any evidence to back it up solidly. 

He shook his and closed the box again. The lawyer drew another long sigh and rubbed his eyes. He was wondering when the kid would get home from his job but decided to text him and find out. Waiting for a response he wondered out to the porch and lit up a cigarette. Rochelle would be moving out here son and he promised her he'd help, but he didn't know how when he still had lots to do. 

"Excuse me sir" a little kid said at the front of his gate. Nick killed his cigarette and walked up to the kid "I can't find my mommy"

"Do you know your mother number?" He asked pulling out his cell phone. 

"Uhm... no..."

"Father? Siblings?"

"No sir"

Nick let out a sigh and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Okay let's bring you to a police station than"

"I don't think they can help me. I asked them for help already but they just brought me back to my house" 

"Your house?" The kid nodded "Where do you live?"

"129 HardRock Road" Nick didn't know the town well so he brought the kid inside and typed up the adress into his laptop. "You live... in an orphanage?" the kid nodded again and suddenly Nick's heart dropped. If the cops didn't tell the young boy what happened to his mother he certainly didn't want to be the one too.

"Do you know what happened to my mommy?" The kid asked again.

"No" Nick lied "I don't... maybe she's still lost" The boy looked down and wiped his eyes.  _Ah geez, the kids crying,_ Nick thought. He knelt down to the kid and lifted his chin up. _  
_

"Look kid. I can tell you don't want to be in that orphanage. You want a real family that can buy you your own toys and cook you real food and help you with your homework and all, and I have a feeling you know what happened to your mother, you just want to hear someone say it... am i wrong?"

The kid didn't respond. He just stood their looking down at his feet. Nick heard the door unlock and sighed. "Wait here okay?" He ran to the front door and held it open for boyfriend. 

"Hey Nick! Guess what i got at gamestop today" Ellis said right away, kicking his shoes off onto the mat by the door.

"Ellis there is a little boy in our kitchen, go explain to him that his mother is dead, okay? Thanks!" Nick ran through the living room and Ellis grabbed onto his arm.

"Whoa whoa what? Why i gata explain, i'dun even know the kid, i reckon he would know though already right?" Nick opened his mouth the responde but the kid had wandered out the kitchen and next to Ellis. 

"I told you to wait in the kitchen" Nick said slightly irritated.

"There's a man sitting outside! He's big and scary looking"

"What? Ugh okay, stay with Ellis than I'll be right back" As Nick ran to see who was at the door, Ellis sat the kid on the couch.

"Well as Nick already said, m'names Ellis, whats yers?"

"Tommy" Ellis examined the kid quickly. Short for 7 year old, long black hair, a few cuts and bruises, blue eyes, and clean. 

"Tommy what?"

"Tommy Ortiz"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Westchester Elemtery"

"I used ta go there!" Ellis said happily. Just than Nick and Francis walked into the living room.

"Is this the scary guy you say outside?" Nick asked and Tommy nodded, crawling into Ellis' lap and hiding his face in his chest. Nick let out a laugh and shook his head. "It's okay kid, he may be big and scary but he's nice"

Tommy just looked up at Ellis and narrowed his eyes. "Can I trust them?" 

"Well sure ya can!" Ellis said. He was alittle surprised that such a question came out from the kid but it seems Nick and Francis could care less. Ellis picked the little boy up in his arms and started walking out of the living room. "M'gunna bring em out fer ice cream, can ya try and get some more unpackin done?"

"Yea sure, don't fill yourself up to much, I'm making spaghetti tonight" Ellis nodded and slipped his boots back on, running out the house. When Nick looked at the boxes again he let out a long moan. So many boxes... just so many.


End file.
